In cold weather, typically that accompanied by precipitation, ice has a tendency to form on roadways and bridges. Commonly, after the onset of ice formation, salt trucks drop salt on the roadways and bridges to melt the ice and enhance traction of vehicles on the roadways and bridges. In some areas, however, such as in rural areas, for example, salt trucks may be unavailable to salt the roadways and bridges and melt the ice.